


Beast Man Sun Moon

by TrashMachine



Series: Don't get your thoughts and actions possessed by the disney demon [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: but we both have it anyway, i dont know what this is, listen man., you dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMachine/pseuds/TrashMachine
Summary: Strike a deal with the devil, whoever he is.





	Beast Man Sun Moon

He stood tall, taller than anyone or anything he had ever seen. He cradled his hand in two of his own. His black claws were gentle on his pale skin. 

“You are no mage.” He said, in a tone that could be described as seductive.

“No.” Varian answered, despite that it wasn’t a question, in a tone that could be described as afraid.

He hummed, large thumbs brushing over Varian’s palms. He tilted his huge, horned skull. He blinked those unnaturally green eyes. Varian blinked back.

“And yet you smell so deeply of old magic.” He mused.

“I spent a lot of time around the sundrop.” Varian offered.

The beast was kneeling. Like how a knight would to his king. He held Varian’s hand as if proposing. He breathed gutturally through sharp teeth, and hummed. It reverberated through the air, though his spine, and made his legs tremble. The beast, the man, laughed.

“I see.” He said, as if he knew something Varian did not.

“Mages and witches have come to me before,” He said. “Seeking the sundrop, seeking its song. But you know of both. Why have you come to me?”

“The rocks,” Varian whispered. His eyes felt hazy, though not through tears. And he did not know what told him to tell the truth. “They have made an amber like resin that won’t break.”

“Like a tree gives its sap, the moon gives the suns light.” The beast purred, leaning closer. “You seek a way to shatter it.”

“The sun drop didn’t work.”

“You need darkness to penetrate the light.”

Varian paused. He felt dizzy. He felt light and heavy, but all in the wrong places. He clutched the mans hand. He held him back. 

“Witches are literal,” he crooned, leaning close. “If you ask one for her heart she shall give it to you in all its forms. But you are no witch.”

“No.” Varian whimpered.

“You are not literal. You ask for a way to break the amber but do not specify how. You say you want to break it but that is not the word you mean. Speak you mind, your true intent, or not at all, boy.”

“I want- my father to be free.” He felt like he was wheezing. “I want him to be alive and free. I want to break the amber to free my dad. I want revenge against the people who hurt me, who turned their backs on me. I want- I want to do something _right_ for once.”

“I see.”

He leaned away, but Varian kept his grip. One of his gloves was pulled off- his right hand. Clawed fingertips ran over it.

“Do you give me anything in return?”

“I don’t know,” Varian croaked. “I don’t have anything to give.”

“You have enough. Will you give it to me?”

“Will it free my dad?”

“Yes.”

Varian nodded. “Whatever it is, you can have it.”

The beast-man smiled. “Yes.”

Varian shook. He gave shuddering breaths, and felt his legs begin to crumple under him.

“Am I doing the right thing?”

He laughed, holding tight to Varian’s gloveless hand. “My boy, do you want me to lie to you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” he cooed, crooned, trilled, and quavered. In a voice that was so honeyed Varian could almost taste it in his mouth, cloying his lungs. “You are doing the right thing,” he sung so softly, so sweetly, Varian could almost believe it. “They would not have helped you. They would have left you, once again. There was no way other than this one. You had no choice.”

Varian choked on a sob that he refused to let slip. The man above him hummed, and grasped his hand tight.

“The deal is struck. The amber will break, and your father will be free.”

Varian blinked at the haze in his head. The green and blue lights fluttering around his eyes. “And in return?”

He smiled. It smiled. The beast, the man, smiled.

“My dear boy. I get you.”


End file.
